Such a magnetic resonance imaging protocol is known from the paper ‘Automated template-based hippocampal segmentations from MRI: the effects of 1.5 T or 3 T fields strength on accuracy’ by Kate E. Macdonald et al. in Neuroinform. (published on-line on 7 Jan. 2014).
Magnetic imaging protocols in this paper involve acquisition of magnetic resonance signals at different main magnetic field strengths of 1.5 T and 3.0 T. Further, this paper recognises that hippocampal volumetric measures may be useful for Alzheimer's Disease (AD) diagnoses and disease tracking. Because manual segmentation of the hippocampus from magnetic resonance images is labour-intensive, automated segmentation is needed for clinical use. To study its reliability, an automated hippocampal segmentation using hippocampal multi-atlas propagation and segmentation is applied to magnetic resonance images acquired at 1.5 T and are 3 T. Notably, it was investigated whether the automated segmentation is as accurate on 3 T scans as on 1.5 T scans.